


Ash loses a Tooth

by Plagg



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: Little Ash has a loose tooth and is a little afraid to lose it. But, that's what Gary's there for. Comfort. And hugs.





	

“Ash?” Little Gary called, looking under his best friend’s bed.  “What’re you doin’?” he asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.  Ash had somehow managed to tie a pillow around his head and squeeze himself under his low-set bed frame.  Honestly, he looked like one of this Mareep Gary had seen pictures of in his storybooks.

“My face is fallin’ apart.  Gotta hold it t’gether,” Ash answered once he’d managed to get the pillow far enough off his mouth to speak coherently.

“Huh?” It wasn’t the most intelligent question Gary had ever asked, but he was very confused by what his friend was trying to explain.

“My toof wants ta come out!” Ash yelped.  “Mommy said it’s loose ‘nd wants to come out and a big kid toof’ll take its spot!  That’s mean to the little kid toof!” Ash wailed, crawling out from under his bed and unwrapping his head.  He pointed to the tooth and poked at it, crying harder at the scraping feeling it made against his other teeth.

“Ashy…Ash…Calm down!” Gary scooted closer and grabbed Ash’s arm to get his attention.  “Look.” Ash calmed enough to see where Gary’s two front teeth were missing.  One of them was already growing, a speck of white just barely poking out from the auburn haired boy’s gums. 

Ash’s shaking slowed as curiosity overtook.  He wiped his face roughly to clear his watery vision.  “Your teef…” Ash mumbled, reaching a hand up to poke at Gary’s gums.

Gary flinched away, “Uh-uh, Ashy…” Ash snickered.

“When did you lose ‘em?” Ash asked, retracting his hand and resting it in his lap.  He didn’t remember seeing Gary without those teeth when they played the day before.

“Yesterday night.  Grampa yanked ‘em out cause they was annoying me.”  Ash gasped, slapping a hand over his mouth.  “It didn’t hurt ya baby!” Gary rolled his eyes, leaning back and using his arms for support.

“Then you do it!” Ash yelped, opening his mouth wide. 

“WHAT?!” Gary scooted back as Ash crawled closer.  “I’m not pulling your toot out!  I might hurt you!”

“So it does hurt!”

“No!  But Grampa knew what he was doin’!”

“Gaaaaaaaary!” Ash whine, bouncing on his best friend’s knees.  Finally, Gary gave in.  He reached into Ash’s mouth, taking hold of the loose canine tooth and pulling it out quickly.  A pool of blood gathered where the tooth had sat.  Ash’s eyes grew wide as dinner plated when the metallic taste hit his tongue.  Tears formed and threatened to spill over with every drop of blood that dripped onto the four-year-old’s tongue.

“Don’t freak out!” Gary jumped up, running out of the room and coming back with a cup of water.  Tears were streaming down Ash’s face and a large snot bubble had just popped over Ash’s upper lip.

“G-G-G-G…” Ash choked, licking the bloody hole in his gums.

“Nonono,” Gary panicked, dropping the water in his hand.  He crouched down in front of Ash and wrapped the boy in a tight hug, hoping to calm him back down.  He had no clue that Ash would react this way towards the blood, or else he’d have warned him.  “It’s supposed to bleed, it’s OK.” Gary tried to explain.  “Please don’t cry no more, Ashy…” Gary sniffled, feeling his own tears building up and readying to sympathize the crap out of Ash.

Ash hiccupped, attempting to wipe his face without letting go of Gary as he calmed down.  Gary pulled back and wiped some of the messy strings of snot smeared across Ash’s cheek away with his sleeve.

“Gary,” Ash started, looking up at his best friend, “I don’t like teef.”

Gary giggled, shaking his head.  “Me neither.”

Delia ran upstairs, “Boys?  What’s going on?” she asked in concern.  She noticed the puddle of water surrounding a bathroom cup and her son’s red face and glossy eyes.  Gary opened his fist to reveal the offending object that had caused so much distress.  “Oh, Ash!  Your tooth came out!”

Ash nodded, “Gary yanked it out cause he done lost two ‘nd said he knew what he’s doin’.”

“I didn’t say that!” Gary punched his arms when Ash laughed.  Delia didn’t know what to say.  She was thankful that Gary had coaxed the boy to remove his tooth, but she was kind of upset she wasn’t at least there to help.  Well.  No matter, what was done was done.

“How about you two toothless boy come down for some icecream, yeah?”

“Yeah!” both boys yelped, getting to their feet and running downstairs hand-in-hand.

* * *

 

The next morning Ash woke up with a lump under his pillow.  He pulled it back to reveal a charmander plushie along with a small pile of glitter that lead off the bed.  He beamed, whispering to himself so as not to wake up Gary, “Toofairy!”

Screw it.  Waking Gary for this was important!

“Gary, Gary, Gary!” Ash shouted, shaking said boy’s shoulders repeatedly until he woke up.

“What, Ashy?” Gary mumbled as he sat up.  Ash sat with his plush in his arms and a grin past his cheeks.  “Charmanner?”

Ash nodded giddily.

“I got Squirtle.” Gary smirked.


End file.
